


Detention

by Jillian



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillian/pseuds/Jillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuck the world, fuck his life, fuck school… fuck detention. And fuck Barry for ratting him out. Everyone knows that when the mop is outside the broom closet near the principal’s office, that it means ‚don’t come ‚a’knockin’’. He knows that too but the fucker has always had it in for Tommy and when he sees him and Adam come out of said broom closet, Tommy’s shirt on backwards and Adam’s buttoned up wrong, the asshole decides to give away the longest kept secret to the school staff in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsdeLancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsdeLancier/gifts).



Fuck the world, fuck his life, fuck school… fuck detention. And fuck Barry for ratting him out. Everyone knows that when the mop is outside the broom closet near the principal’s office, that it means ‚don’t come ‚a’knockin’’. He knows that too but the fucker has always had it in for Tommy and when he sees him and Adam come out of said broom closet, Tommy’s shirt on backwards and Adam’s buttoned up wrong, the asshole decides to give away the longest kept secret to the school staff in the world.

Fuck Barry twice over for only ratting Tommy out and not Adam. The school principal will not listen to Adam as he plees that it was him who was in the closet with Tommy. Therefore, Tommy Joe is now on his way to detention alone.

Just as he is about to enter the detention room, he gets a text:

_‚Sit all the way at the back, to the left, near the window.’ It’s from Adam. ‚Do as I say and you will be rewarded in your favorite way.’_

Tommy readjusts his junk and enters the detention room. Oh, great, it’s miss Holloway, Barry’s favorite teacher. This just is _not_ his day, now is it?

But he does as he is told. He walks all the way to the back of the class room and takes a seat nearest the window, behind Ember, a sweet girl in his lit class. Already bored, Tommy immediately stares out the window and tries to spot Adam’s car but it’s not in its usual spot. Hopefully he went home to prepare for Tommy’s reward for good behavior. 

‚Tommy,’ he hears someone whisper. ‚dude, pay attention, your boy is not here. I saw him leave about fifteen minutes ago. Miss Holloway however is here and she apparently wants our attention.’ See? This is why Ember is sweet, Tommy loves her, she takes care of him.

‚… 1000 words on why you are in detention today and what you have learned from this experience.’ Tommy hears Miss Holloway say. Is she really making them write an essay? Seriously?

‚Fuck, is she serious?’ Ember whispers again. Yeah, she got that right.

Just as he opens his note pad, his phone buzzes. Very carefully he puts his phone on his knee and looks down to read…

 _‚Gonna help you through this detention, baby. Gonna reward you so good when you get out of there.’_ Tommy can actually hear Adam in his head as he reads the words. His dick seems to like the text too as it gives a little jolly nod. Not that he’s getting hard or anything, just… making itself known it’s happy with Adam’s words.

 _‚Sit up straight for me, baby. Legs apart.’_ Oh fuck, Adam isn’t doing what he thinks he’s doing… right?

 _‚Move back and forth a little bit, but don’t let Miss Holloway notice.’_ Wait… Can he see me? Tommy looks around again. Adam’s car is nowhere on the parking lot, neither can he spot anyone on the lawns in front of the detention class room. In fact, he can’t spot anyone. How does Adam know Miss Holloway is doing detention today?

 _‚Move for me, baby, or I will not reward you later.’_ He _can_ see me.

_‚Where the fuck are you?’_

_‚I don’t see you moving for me, baby. I don’t think you want what I’ve got for you, now do you?’_

Tommy looks around the class room to check if no one is watching. No one cares. Most are pretending to think what they are going to write but really everyone is checking their phones. He sits up straight, his legs a little apart as instructed and moves a little, back and forth. The friction it gives his dick is good. If he had been home alone, he could do this until he would cream his shorts.

 _‚Does that feel good, baby?’_ Another text from Adam. Now that he really knows Adam is watching, all Tommy does is nod. 

_‚Do it again, very slowly, very carefully. Pretend to do what Miss Holloway asked you to do. She loves essays so do that, or homework ;)’_

Tommy does as Adam asks. Very slowly and very carefully he moves back and forth, riding his chair. He keeps the rest of his body as still as he possibly can. His dick is showing a lot more interest by now, he’s still not really hard yet, but blood is definitely meeting up in his favorite limb.

 _‚Keep going. Don’t stop until you are hard for me. Pretend you’re riding my cock. You look so pretty when you sit on top of me.’_ That does the trick. His dick pumps full of blood and in record time, he is as hard as wood. Tommy loves it when he rides that fucking big cock. He can come untouched every time he does it. Now who doesn’t love that?

Ember coughs a little too loud in front of him. Another text appears immediately after her cough. _‚Dude, detention sex is awesome but u might want 2 keep it down on the heavy breathing ;)'_

_‚Fuck, sorry.’_

_‚No worries, now u owe me. Next time my girl makes me breathe the way u r doing, u cover for me, k?’_

_‚U bet <3’_

Another clearing of a throat, it’s Miss Holloway this time. ‚I hope everyone is focussing on their essays, not on their phones. I don’t care what school policies say, I _will_ confiscate them.

‚Keep rocking, baby. Let Miss Holloway talk. Keep riding me. Pretend my hard cock is deep inside you. Filling you up. Touching that spot that makes you go crazy. Can you feel me touching you there? Nod if you do.’

Tommy nods like a lunatic. Fuck, he feels it all. The harder he rocks, the more he feels. His skinnies hurt like a mother fucker but he doesn’t care. It kind of adds to the feeling. He wants to rock harder and harder, make it hurt even more.

_‚Touch yourself, baby. Rub yourself where you like it best. Bruise your balls for me. I know you love it. Rub it while you ride me. I know you’re close already. You don’t need much when you’re this turned on. I love it when I get you to come twice. But not yet. Wait until I says so.’_

Tommy pretends to readjust his junk quickly but fuck it feels so good. If he was alone right now, he would jerk his cock while he shoves a few fingers deep inside his ass. He would ride those fingers like a pro. He would scream and moan like said pro too. 

_‚Do you have a marker or sharpie? Nod if you do.’_ Huh? What the fuck is he talking about? If this is Adam’s way of sex talk, he needs a few lessons.

But he nods anyway.

 _‚Get it. Put it on your chair, in between your ass cheeks.’_ This is why he loves that kinky fucker. He always has the hottest ideas. Tommy does as he is told and continues to rock back and forth. The tip of the marker hits the rim of his ass through his jeans and it so adds to the feeling. 

_‚Put your left hand back on your dick, keep rocking while your right hand pretends to write like the rest of the class is doing.’_ Tommy isn't sitting still any longer. He is fucking that marker and he doesn’t care. The back row is empty so no one next to him can see what he is doing. The only one who really knows is Ember and she has his back. 

He wants to moan and groan and whine because he wants to come even though he isn’t there yet, just on his way. He wants to close his eyes and throw his head back. He wants to lick his lips and beg for more.

Basically, he wants it all but he can’t. He needs to keep quiet and be good. And that is the biggest turn on ever. He fucking loves it that he can’t make a sound when he really wants to scream out loud how good that make believe dick feels deep inside of him.

__

_The sweater in question was actually just a tight long sleeve. It was never going to cover what Adam wants him to do. Which makes it the best challenge ever._

_Again Tommy looks around. Everyone is still married to their phones._

_Carefully he slips his hand inside. He can feel the pre-come on his underwear. He rests his hand on the base of his throbbing cock. Fuck, he is so hard. His dick is burning up, it’s so hot. Every beat a silent beg to please take care of this situation._

__‚I love it when you look like that. You are so close, aren’t you, baby? You want to stick a finger up your ass, don’t you? But you can’t. The only thing to touch your ass is that marker. Only touch that gorgeous cock. Rub yourself, baby. Rub until you come. I want to watch you come undone.’_ _

_Tommy rocks faster and faster. He doesn’t care if the entire class watches any longer. He just wants to come._

_The fingers on the head of his cock and the tip of the marker hitting the rim of his ass and the texts in the back of his head, make Tommy lose control. He comes hard in his hand. He knows he moaned but if this means more detention, it is so worth it._

_But Miss Holloway doesn’t say anything when he leaves the room when his time is up. She doesn’t notice the big wet stain in his pants either. Ember however does. ‚You so owe me.’ She mouths. Fuck yeah, she does. Rumor has it, they like to use boys in their play too. He’s so grateful he is willing to be that boy, just to say thank you for the best detention ever._

_Tommy walks up too the parking lot and he has no idea how Adam did it but there his car is, in it’s usual spot as always. Adam inside it, his eyes black with lust. And when he gets in he sees why Adam is still inside the car and not in front of it._

_His cock must be so hard if he has taken it out._

__‚Hey baby, are you ready for your reward?’_ Tommy just nods._

_They drive up to their favorite spot. Tommy is in the backseat before Adam has even really parked the car. Tommy’s cock is out before Adam turns off the engine and by the time Adam makes it to the back seat, Tommy’s jeans, undies and shoes are all off._

_Tommy grabs the lube from the not so secret-secret spot, lubes up a finger and pushes it inside none too gently. He knows he should take it easy but fuck it. No one takes it easy when they are this fucking turned on._

_A second and third finger all too soon join finger #1 and Tommy doesn’t care if it stings. All he cares about is having that fucking hot cock buried deep inside his ass._

_As soon as Adam is in the back seat with his jeans at his ankles, Tommy cannot wait a second longer. He climbs Adam and kisses him as if there is no tomorrow. Tommy lets Adam’s cock brush against his hole for a few seconds, but no more than that._

_When it gets too much, Tommy grabs Adam’s cock and pushes it against his rim. He pushes himself down and with a little more pain than he will ever tell Adam, he goes down as far and as fast as he can._

_Before he knows, Adam is balls deep inside of him. Tommy doesn’t wait until Adam has adjusted to the feeling. Tommy starts fucking his boyfriend in earnest. It’s his own fault. This is what sexting does to him and Adam knows this._

_He fucks Adam as if his life depends on it. Faster and faster, harder and deeper he goes. Adam hits his prostate every time and before Tommy knows it, he is at that brink of pure bliss once more._

_Tommy hears Adam’s breathing, he is not far off either._

_‚Baby, please let me come.’ Tommy says. He knows that’s what Adam wants to hear. ‚I’m so close baby. I’m gonna come on your cock alone. I love fucking you so hard. Please let me come, baby. Please, please, please.’_

_Tommy is a begging whore and he doesn’t care. He wants his boyfriend to lose it, just like he wants to do the same himself. He wants to scream so loud Miss Holloway can hear it in her detention room a few miles away._

_‚Come, baby.’ Adam growls as he empties his balls deep inside his boyfriend. He keeps coming and coming, as if there is no end to it._

_‚So…’ Tommy says many minutes later. ‚Do you think we can have Barry walk into us again? I wouldn’t mind getting some more detention.’  
‚I thought you liked that.’ Adam say. ‚My balls might not agree with you though. They were turning blue when you started to touch yourself.’_

_‚That’s all your fault. You made me do it, remember?’_

_‚That’s exactly what turned them on in the first place. I’m so getting you in detention again.’_

_‚Promise?’ Tommy says with a twinkle in his eyes…_


End file.
